


Congratulations

by wallsinpitchforkred



Series: Yuri on Ice!!! Song Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angelica - Freeform, Eliza - Freeform, It's definitely a loveless marriage though, M/M, Otabek is only mentioned, Songfic, They don't love each other, Victor Nikiforov Being an Asshole, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, alexander is viktor k, and peggy was forgotten again, angelica is yuri p, but then the marriage wouldn't have been loveless, eliza is yuuri k, i do not ship pliroy at all, i ship otayuri too much, i'm sorry Yuri is married to JJ, it would've been otabek, jj is only mentioned, viktor fucked up, yuri p is pissed, yuuri is only mentioned, yuuri's heart was broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallsinpitchforkred/pseuds/wallsinpitchforkred
Summary: A song fic based on the deleted song 'Congratulations' from 'Hamilton', using characters from Yuri on Ice!!! If you haven't listened to the song as of yet, I would strongly recommend it.Enjoy :).I wrote this during home school instead of doing my art lesson.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice!!! Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri Katsuki: Elizabeth (Eliza) Schuyler-Hamilton (mentioned aka the whole song is about him but he isn't in it)
> 
> Yuri Plisetsky: Angelica Schuyler-Church (roasting Viktor so hard oml)
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov: Alexander Hamilton (being torn to pieces by Yuri)
> 
> Jean-Jacques Leroy: John Barker Church (mentioned aka Yuri's husband - I'M SORRY IT'S NOT PLIROY BECAUSE THEY DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER)
> 
> Otabek Altin: Thomas Jefferson (mentioned - actually in a positive light for once wow)
> 
> This is my first songfic (and post on this site) so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Credits for the lyrics go to Lin-Manuel Miranda of course. None of the character are mine.

"Yuratchka?" Viktor's tone was soft as he addressed the small blond in front of him. 

Yuri's face was completely neutral, betraying nothing of what he was feeling. 

They had not seen each other face to face for a long time, as Yuri had been living in London with his husband, a rather obnoxious businessman named Jeans-Jacques Leroy. 

Stepping towards his elder, Yuri's face broke into a rare smile, but there was something menacing below the surface, deeper than the simple emotion his face displayed.

"Vitya." Dragging the syllables out, in the same manner, Viktor had, albeit more melodically, Yuri responded in exactly the same fashion, mirroring Viktor's position as he paused, his viridian eyes searching for something in Viktor's ocean blues. 

His breath caught in his throat, scared of what Yuri would say next. 

He must have read The Giacometti Pamphlet, he knew what Viktor had done. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Yuri drew his hands from behind his back, revealing the incriminating document.

"Congratulations." His prominent accent was dripping with disappointment as he pressed the papers to Viktor's chest, making the man stumble backwards a few steps with the weight of the pages Yuri had thrust upon him. 

The boy let go, advancing further as Viktor backed away. 

He then continued, wrath and malice tinging every word as he spoke. "You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo kind of stupid. An open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid." 

Flinching as Yuri spat the words out, Viktor looked for a way to escape, finding none, so he was subjected to the enmity of him.

Standing on his tiptoes, Yuri hissed right in his face. "Truly you didn't think this through?" 

His face contorted, as though he couldn't bear to even have the words on his tongue, so he paused for a split second before snarling "Kind of stupid."

Just as quickly as he spoke, Yuri stood back, however, not giving Viktor any time to regain his composure.

"Let's review." He didn't phrase it as a question, but to Viktor's bare relief, his tone was calmer again, much more composed. 

"You took a rumour. A few, maybe two people knew and refuted by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you." 

His demeanour rapidly shattered again as he half-spat the last line with barely disguised anger.

"I begged you to take a break." Yuri's intensive gaze faltered for a second, his glare melting away into concern, but his walls sprang back up soon after. 

"You refused to!" His exasperation was laced with the tiniest bit of concern at the beginning, but he masked it, recognising Viktor's lack of self-preservation was not the matter at hand.

"So scared of what your enemies will do to you!" Viktor hated how right he was. He knew he was a perfectionist, working day and night to stand miles ahead of his competitors.

He always overreacted whenever anyone said anything against him, then pushed himself to be better, jumping the hurdle they'd set with his non-stop hard work.

However, Yuri's next words struck a chord he wasn't expecting. "You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!" 

When Viktor thought over it, Yuri was right. He always seemed to be right. 

If he put his mind to it, he was unstoppable. No one had ever really gotten the better of him, no matter how much he convinced himself they had. 

This was his first real loss, and it was all his fault. 

He was the one who chose to write the pamphlet, selfishly picking his career over his true love and growing family.

"You know why Otabek can do what he wants? He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a RESPONSE!" Yuri yelled the last word, making Viktor flinch, then scowl at the mention of the man he despised. 

Once again, he was completely correct. 

Anyone who tried to spread rumours about Otabek Altin would be shut down by the fact that he didn't get all flustered by them like Viktor did, and just let them die out, as he knew there was no real evidence for the accusation. 

If only Viktor had done the same, rather than running his mouth, as usual.

His actions were finally catching up with him. 

This didn't stop him from giving a response, unable to stop himself. 

He couldn't just let Yuri walk all over him without trying to defend himself. 

"Yuratchka." He interrupted, voice gaining with each syllable.

Yuri snapped back, irritated at Viktor using his pet name, which was intended only for friends and family, of which neither Yuri considered Viktor currently worthy.

"You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations." At the mention of his legacy, Viktor straightened up, clenching his fist subconsciously as he tried to lessen the blame and make himself feel less guilty.

Yuri was just making a big deal out of it and letting his emotions get the best of him. 

He had a justifiable explanation, didn't he? Why had he waited so long to remind Yuri? 

"It was an act of political sacrifice!" Yuri's eyes widened and he let out a scoff in disbelief.

"Sacrifice?" He sounded surprised and for a moment Viktor thought he would relent with the one-man takedown, but he was sorely mistaken as Yuri shook his head incredulity and pressed on. 

"I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters." Viktor thought that it had to be an over-exaggeration, but one look at Yuri's face suggested otherwise - he was completely serious.

Viktor frowned, taking another step backwards, feeling threatened. 

"I look at you and think 'God what have we done with our lives and where did it get us?'" Recalling all the flirtatious letters they'd exchanged over the years they had known each other - all the more so when they were living in different countries. 

Viktor let the realisation of how many lives his declaration had ruined sink in. 

It was more than just his, more than Yuuri's. 

All their children would be affected by this, it would haunt them, and their children too. 

He was lucky his parents were long dead - as far as he knew, having not seen his father since he was ten, he assumed the man to be dead. 

But it would affect Yuuri's entire family, all the generations. 

Christophe would be looked down on by the rest of the world, and would never be able to marry again. 

He would have to raise his daughter by himself, with no support, as people were not discreet in going out of their way to avoid him. 

"That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away." Yuri's voice sweetened considerably with his next sentences.

"But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay." Viktor let a small smile flicker onto his face. 

Yuri would forgive him eventually, and he knew perfectly well that the boy had had a crush on him since the first night they met at the ball. 

"And you know what I'm here to do?" It was phrased as a question, so Viktor opened his mouth to respond, dragging out the name.

"Yuratchka." Leaning towards him, Yuri cracked a small smile, conning Viktor into a false sense of security. 

The platinum-haired man felt a bit of tension leaving him, hoping that the worst of Yuri tearing his resolve to pieces was mostly over. 

Yuri whispered in his ear and Viktor's eyes went wide.

"I'm not here for you." He let the 'you' hang in the air momentarily, vibrating and emphasising Yuri's point. 

The blond jumped back, a vehement fury filling his voice and a scathing inferno of fire burning directly from his darkened eyes into Viktor's core, as though completely unable to understand his actions.

"I know my best friend like I know my own mind!" His voice was dangerously close to cracking, his anguish clear as day. 

Viktor knew there was no point trying to repent at that point, it was too late to get through to Yuri in this state. 

It was beginning to dawn on him just deep the bond between his Yuris - did he have a right to call them his anymore? - truly ran. 

"You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind." Yuri made a slicing motion with his forearm, enhancing his point, which Viktor had to leap back to avoid.

His voice softened as he reminisced the first time they met, dropping to a whisper by the second sentence as he broke eye contact and looked down. 

"And a million years ago, he said to me. 'This one's mine.' So I stood by..." His eyes shot up from the floor and he fixed what had to be the most intense gaze yet.

"Do you know why?" His words rose in volume and Viktor hunched back, his pride just about allowing the slightest bit of remorse. 

The question was obviously intended to be rhetorical, but Viktor's jaw hung open as though he were about to respond, but Yuri didn't give him the chance to.

He stabbed a finger into Viktor's chest, all but yelling. "I love my Yuuri more than anything in this life, I will choose his happiness over mine every time!" His voice cracked again, but he kept going, forcefully pushing Viktor back.

He joined in when Yuri reached a crescendo and they harmonised.

"My Yuuri!" He stretched the note out, tears dripping down his cheeks as he managed to force all his strength and power into those two words, linking them to his next words, which Viktor once again fell silent for, not even realising he'd joined Yuri in his lamenting cry until afterwards. 

"Is the best thing in our lives." Viktor wondered how he could have been so idiotic as to neglect his husband as he had. 

He had been so focused in his political pursuits, so focused on getting ahead of everyone else, that he had forgotten to make time for his husband and their four children.

"So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best spouse." 

Tears finally began to fall as he remembered how he had compared him to a fallen angel within their first few weeks of marriage, and soon after told him he considered him a blessing from heaven, to which his husband had reddened and hit his arm playfully, embarrassed by his highly flirtatious manner.

"Congratulations." He hissed before turning and gesturing widely. "For the rest of your life." 

He couldn't argue with Yuri on that. Yuuri deserved the world, and Viktor had stolen everything from him, all thanks to one document he had published in an attempt to protect himself, which evidently failed. 

"Every sacrifice you make is for my best friend. Give him the best life." There was no room for argument, so no even Viktor, the man who had an opinion on everything could say a word, instead standing there, a dumbstruck expression on his face as Yuri turned his own words against him.

"Congratulations." Yuri turned on his heel and left, walking over the scattered papers of The Giacometti Pamphlet and slamming the door ferociously.

Viktor fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, keeling over on the floor, surrounded by the worst mistake he had ever made in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :).
> 
> I would love to get some reviews on how to improve, but please go easy on me, I'm only thirteen.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day (or night).


End file.
